Beginning of the End
by addtothenoise
Summary: AU. Sequel to Starting Over. No powers. Remy and Anna just got married, but what will Belladonna do to extract her revenge, especially with her brother and Scott on her side. ROMY.
1. Found

_Here I am, back again...with the sequel to Starting Over. If you haven't read it, you probably should, just to be caught up on it. Completey AU...No powers. Just regular people._

_As always, I don't own anything. Also, thanks to my wonderful reviewers, who just keep hitting that button at the bottom and telling me what they think! Well, let's get on with the show._

FOUND

Julien looked at his sister as she slowly made her way over to him with an awfully large grin on her face.

"You found dem?"

"Wasn't hard. Dey not hidin'."

"Dey should be, if dey knew what was good f'r 'em."

"They went back to that town he met her in."

"Really?"

"Oui, mon frere. But dere be better news."

"Oh, better den us findin' them an' makin' dem pay?"

"Found somebody dat might be interested in helpin' us do dat."

"We need help?"

"Non, but it be easier. He wants got a problem wit dem too."

Anna and Remy were given the house that Remy used to live in, so they wouldn't have to live with Irene. It was one of Anna's first requests...to be able to move back to this town, to live here where they had met. It's not that New Orleans wasn't nice and all, but she had finally started a new life here, one where she was happy. Now, she just wanted to keep that happiness.

Of course, Remy was fine with it, however, he still had not been able to be alone with his wife, well, not the way he wanted to be. He didn't want to push her into anything she didn't want to do, but sometimes it seemed like she was doing it on purpose, to punish him. He was just happy that he was allowed his happy ending, rather than marry that psycho, blonde witch they had left back in the Big Easy. She was definitely a lune, which only made him all the happier to honor Anna's request, although you would think that she might honor one of his.

She was never one to give in to him very easily, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't try. Sure, he dumped her before the wedding, he didn't want her to get her hopes up, to get hurt. It was bad enough that she had made it all the way to him, only to be stabbed by Belladonna's mutually psychotic brother, Julien. Sure, it was meant for him, but still. He wanted to love her the way she needed to be loved, but where was his. She had proven it, he just couldn't get any kind of proof between the sheets.

Rogue made sure that they were going to be able to finish school, so she did whatever she could to make it happen. In fact, she found out that she could make it so they both graduated this year, she would just have to work extra hard. She would have enough credits if she kept her good grades. Besides, it's not like either of them needed a job at the time. Being from what families they were from, apparently they were both filthy rich. Already owning the house was just a bit of a bonus.

They had barely been able to move into the house a couple of days ago, so they still had tons of boxes to go through. Remy just couldn't concentrate on anything other than Anna. She bent over to pick up a few items out of a box and would go put it in its place, and do it again. Remy licked his lips as he starred at her delicious curves. He couldn't wait any longer. There was no way that she could hold out on him much longer either, there was just no way he would believe that. He snuck up behind her and grabbed her waist.

He made a soft, light trail of kisses along her neck. He heard her moan, ever so lightly, and felt his pants become that much tighter. She turned around in his arms and allowed him to kiss her. Just as he was about to deepened the kiss, there was a knock at the door. Anna pushed him away slightly, and he couldn't help but groan. She quickly fixed her appearance and made her way to the door.

Remy couldn't quite make out who it was, although he knew he wasn't happy to see anybody at this moment and wished they would just go far, far away. But, there was no doubt, he heard Anna gasp as she opened the door.

"Scott?" she asked. It was certainly, Scott Summers with a large bouquet of red roses, standing at her door.


	2. Unwanted Visitors

**Bored247-** LOL. Thanks. So glad you liked it. Although I agree about Scott, I thought that could come in later, maybe. ;-)

**Nettlez- **LOL. Yeah, he is. I know what you mean. Thanks, I glad you're enjoying it. :-)

**Dark Anime Love-** LOL. It's ok, rant and rave all you want. ;-) Thanks, and yes, this is probably going to be pretty long.

**Kitrazzle Fayn- **LOL. You are so right. Glad you liked it.

UNWANTED VISITORS

"Hi Anna, I'm sorry to startle you. I just heard that you were back in town and-" Scott stopped mid-sentence as he was in the process of trying to let himself in, and noticed Remy standing a few feet away. The two just glared at each other.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that you had...company." Scott said pointing over to where Remy was standing.

"Um, he-" Anna just stumbled over what exactly to say, not knowing what to do with this situation. Scott was the last person she would have expected at her door step, let alone wanted there right now.

"Remy's not a guest." Remy decided to point out for her, all too happy with angering Scott in the process.

"Then what is he?" Scott asked quite annoyed. Remy walked over to Anna and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her to him tightly.

"We be happily married homme."

"Really?" Scott asked looking to Anna for the truth, but she avoided his gaze. She wasn't in the mood for a pissing contest. So Remy took her left hand and brought up to his lips, purposely showing of her ring.

"So, why you here, exactly, Scott?" Remy asked.

"Just wanted to pay Anna a little visit, since I heard she was back in town."

"That's all?"

"Yeah, that's all."

"Then Remy be guessin' dat you be leavin' den, non?" Scott was getting angrier by the minute, feeling his blood boil.

"Guess so." The two just stared at one another before Scott headed towards the door. Remy quickly opened it for him, giving a fake smile. After Scott had made it onto the porch, he waved at him.

"Bye bye Scotty boy." and nearly slammed the door behind him.

Remy turned around, hoping to fix this current situation and act as if Scott had never come by, and resume his previous business with his wife. However, he noticed that she was heading towards the kitchen, and away from him, in a huff. She grabbed a vase and began to fill it with water. But Remy walked over to the counter, grabbed the roses and threw them into the trash. She raised her eyebrow at him, and then defiantely, went for the roses, but Remy stopped her.

"Why you keepin' those chere?"

"There isn't anythin' wrong with them. Why not?"

"Dere from Scott."

"He was just tryin' ta beh nice ta meh."she pointed out as she put the roses in the vase.

"Was he just tryin' to be nice to you before Anna?"

"We live here, why not try and get along?"

"We could move." She was angry, and that was obvious, but he didn't know what he had done to cause this.

"This is mah home!"

"Don't mean we can't make one somewhere else."

"Don't mean Ah should have ta." Remy couldn't help reverting back to those feelings he had only moments before Scott intruded. Just standing there in front of her was killing him, loving the way she looked when she was angry.

"Anna." he nearly groaned.

"No! Don'tcha Anna meh. Ah finally don't have ta move 'round an' Ah don't wanna. Whatevah ya got goin' through ya mind Remy LeBeau, is ya's ta deal with cause Ah ain't havin' no part of it." Knowing that all of her ranting was not about to end anytime soon, and not knowing how much more of this waiting he could take, he quickly pulled her into a close embrace. Their lips were nearly touching, but Anna was having no part of it, as her eyes turned into slits. He just smirked, not caring who won the battle at the moment, but he was going to win the war, if not for the sake of his pants.

"Chere." he whispered. Her demeanor seemed to lighten just a bit, so he took the opportunity and kissed her. He quickly deepened the kiss, hoping that she wouldn't figure out what he was up to, and he pushed her slightly up against the counter, tipping the vase of roses over, just enough.

Anna jumped and saw what he had done. She turned to him, giving him a fiery, dirty look. But he didn't give her much time to think as he quickly lifted her up, bridal style and headed upstairs as quickly as he could get her there. He could deal with the Scott situation later.


	3. Mornings

_Sorry its been so long...I have a million and one excuses, but lets not get into that. :-) I know its short, but I promise the next one will be longer, and the wait much shorter. ;-) Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review. Not to mention, THANK YOU for all those that have reviewed and are reminding me that I do need to finish this. _

MORNINGS

This was definitely not a good day for Remy LeBeau. After making it to their bedroom and lying her down on the bed, she was now in a deep sleep. He had only left her alone for a couple of minutes. It was just his luck. First Scott, now this? He didn't have the nerve to wake her. She looked so peaceful. Anna had been overworked. She thought that she could do everything herself.

When Anna finally woke up, it was to the smell of bacon. The smell woke her easily as she stretched and got up. As she walked past a mirror, she noticed that she was still wearing what she had yesterday. However, she did not come to the rationalization that she had fallen asleep just before anything could actually happen with Remy, until she found him downstairs cooking breakfast. As she walked into the kitchen, the aroma of the coffee was so alluring, she was drawn to it like a moth to a flame.

He didn't even have to turn around to know that she was behind him.

"Mornin' chere. Sleep well?" he asked her, hiding his smirk as he did not face her. A deep blush grazed her cheeks in embarrassment.

"Yeah," she replied meekly, "Ah'm sorry 'bout that." Remy smiled at her.

"It be ok, chere. Remy understands." he stopped what he was doing and turned to her, placing his hands upon her waist and pulling her towards him gently.

"You can always make it up to Remy." he leaned in to kiss her, but she jumped away from him as the oven timer went off. Then Anna noticed the clock and apologized once again to him and ran up stairs to get dressed. If they didn't hurry up, they were going to be late.

By the time Anna finished getting ready and headed back downstairs, Remy was finishing his breakfast, but sat there watching her, across from the plate he had made her. Anna made her way over to him, gently kissing him on the lips and sitting down to eat her breakfast. She desperately ate quickly, but quietly, not wanting to be late.

Once they finally made it to school, they were greeted by everyone that they knew. Apparently, Scott had made sure to inform anyone he could. Remy stayed as close as he could to Anna, untrusting of Scott's true intentions, especially after seeing him yesterday. But it was a futile attempt as Anna and him did not have all the same classes. But he had made sure that he was out by each of her classrooms waiting for her each time the bell rang.

But, in doing this, Remy had to deal with the unexpected. He waited for Anna, once again, just before lunch, when he saw her. He thought that perhaps he was imagining things. That there was no way in the world that this blond was making her way to him through the countless, nameless faces in the hallway. That, maybe, just maybe, those piercing blue eyes were that of a ghost. But, being the way that his luck was going lately, she was no ghost. Once Anna walked out of the classroom, he turned his attention to her, instantly loosing track this 'ghost'.

"What's the mattah sugah? Ya look so pale." Anna asked him as she lightly touched his face. He reached up and grabbed her hand, holding it in his.

"It's nothin' chere."

"Is it?" came an all too familiar voice that was too close for comfort. Both turned their attention to the young woman. Anna's eyes turned to slits, jumping straight into defensive mode. Remy, on the other hand, did his best to look relaxed, hoping that his attempts were not futile.

"What are you doin' here Belle?"

"Oh, so you remember mon nom chere." she asked him.

"How could he forget?" Anna asked bluntly.

"Ya not exactly someone ta forget." Belladonna smiled meekly.

"Dat be true."

"Not da point Belle. What'cha doin' here?"

"Oh, you don't know?" she tried to act shocked, but her acting skills obviously needed some work.

"I'm enrolled here now. Dis be my first day here." she situated herself as close as she could to Remy, nearly knocking Anna out of the way.

"Want to show me 'round Remy. For ol' times sake." she whispered into his ear, only to pull away from him winking, with her best 'come hither' look. Remy was obviously not impressed, but, needless to say, neither was Anna.

"Good to see ya too Belladonna." Anna nearly growled as she balled up her hands into fists. Remy, clearly not bothered by a chick fight, and probably wanting to see one at this point, figured now was not the time.

"Remy sure dat you can figure out things on ya own Belle." then he grabbed Anna's hand and nearly dragged her down the hallway, as Belladonna watched them and called out, "See you 'round Remy!" At this, he had to grab Anna from behind as she pulled out of his grasp and tried to make her way at the blonde.

"She not be worth it, neh." Anna pulled away from him and turned to him, obviously fuming as she looked him over questioningly and then stomped away angry. Remy took a deep breath and brushed a hand over his face, mumbling, "Merde," and then taking off after Anna.


	4. Fools

FOOLS

He felt like a fool trying to catch up to her. Remy called out to her as she rushed down the hall, but she refused to turn around and acknowledge him or even slow down for that matter. He was not able to catch up to her, in the crowded hallway, until she was already outside in the parking lot. Remy rushed to stop her from opening the car door, just before she was about to try to get in. Her eyes barely focused on him, in her angry glare.

"What you want me to say chere?" Anna defiantly crossed her arms.

"Ah shouldn't have t'ask ya ta say anythin', so why don'cha just get out'ta mah way." Her accent grew with her anger. Remy leaned against the car door, roughly passing a hand through his hair as he sighed.

"She mean nothin' to Remy, an' you know dat." Anna averted her eyes, looking to the empty parking place next to her.

"You knew, didn't ya?" she asked meekly, but looked into his eyes once again, hoping for the answer she wanted.

"Not 'xactly." Her eyes widened slightly, as she attempted to hold back her surprise.

"Why didn't ya tell meh anythin'?"

"Didn't know anythin' for sure. Remy didn't-" he stepped forward attempting find a way to make this better with her, believing that if he could just touch her fair skin and explain, that it would be better. He always had this effect on her just by touching her, as if he could charm her into anything. But that was all that she needed, as she sidestepped him and quickly hopped into the car. Anna started up the car, but then turned to see the apologetic look on his face, causing her to roll down the window.

"Remy didn't think 'bout the fact that he shouldn't keep secrets from his wife. Ah thought we were past this."

"Anna." He started, but it was too late, she had already rolled the window back up and began to drive off. He threw down his books and kicked the ground in a burst of anger, not at Anna, but at himself. She was right, he should have known better. He knew that something like this would get to her quickly, but he thought that he had more time. Remy did not see the sad green eyes, looking back at him through the rearview mirror just before pulling out of the parking lot.

From an unseen window, two figures watched the whole incident smiling. Scott turned to Belladonna for a moment, almost as if reading each others minds and then left the room. It was time for the next phase in Belladonna's plans. She would have her revenge, making their lives miserable in the process.

Anna had driven home for lunch, not knowing what else to do. She figured that even if Remy dared to follow her, she would have more than enough time to eat and leave before he could make it there on foot. She laid her keys down on the kitchen counter and pulled out some leftovers from last night, and quickly warmed them up in the microwave. Just as she was about to sit down and eat, there was a knock on the door. Anna didn't mean to, but she jumped at the sound, completely unsure of who would be there at this time.

She stood up and made her way to the door. For the second time since she had moved back home, he had surprised her at her front door.

"Scott?" his back was turned to her, as if he wasn't expecting her to be there. He quickly turned back around smiling at her, almost genuinely.

"Anna."

"What are ya doin' here?"

Remy went to put everything back into his locker, and went to go and grab something to eat, before he headed out to look for Anna. But just as he closed it, he turned to be face to face with Belladonna. He looked at her for a quick moment, wondering what her game was, and quickly made his way down the hallway, attempting to put as much distance between him and her, as he possibly could.

"Remy, dat's no way to treat your ex-fiance." She asked as she caught up to him.

"Dere's a reason you be da ex, Belle." He told her in a low voice, still not looking at her.

"You gonna go chasin' after dat lil girl chere? You don't need somethin' like dat. You need a real woman, a real assassin." She gave him a predatory smile.

"Like you, non." He nearly laughed.

"Wouldn't have been so bad Rem. You were fine wit it all, until her."

"Things change Belle." She was able to get ahead of him, just before he walked outside, blocking his exit.

"Obviously." She ran a teasing finger down his chest.

"You definitely have." Remy grabbed her hand and closed the space between them, wanting her to get the point.

"Leave me alone." He whispered in a harsh voice, just low enough for her to hear. Belladonna just smirked wickedly.

"Or what?" she asked. He shoved her slightly, just out of his way and left to make his way home.

"You will be sorry Remy LeBeau! You remember dat!" he heard her call out to him, but that did not concern him. What he was concerned with was Anna. He knew that Belladonna had planned this, and he had to explain that to her. He had to apologize for lying.

"I didn't mean to intrude Anna, I just…well, I, I thought I would see if you were ok."

"Ok?"

"I saw what happened in the parking lot and just wanted to see if you were alright."

"Oh, ya saw that huh." Anna suddenly looked down, finding her feet more interesting. When she looked back up at Scott, she found him surprisingly close. He stared deeply into her eyes, his sunglasses actually off for once. She couldn't help her mind wonder as to when he had taken them off, and why he hid them so. They were almost as stunning as Remy's. Almost. _'Remy.'_ The thought of his name sent warning bells into her mind. Knowing Remy he was on his way here now. What had happened the last time Scott came over. The incident with Scott, before either of them went to Louisiana.

Coming out of her daze, Anna looked away.

"Ah'm just fahne Scott. Thank ya." He seemed almost as if he was attempting to inch his way in, but Anna was not having any part of it. Finally, he just gave up and asked.

"Do you think that I could come in and talk with you?"

"Ah don't think so sug. What's wrong with talkin' right heah?"

"Nothing at all. It's just, not exactly a private conversation."

"Ah got nothin' ta hide Scott. Do ya?" He looked at her in disbelief, curious to the sudden change in her demeanor. Noticing that she was not about to receive an answer to her question, she began to close her door. He stopped it by wedging his foot in just before she had closed it. Anna paused, wondering what was wrong with the door. It took her a moment before realizing that it was Scott's foot. She opened the door, ever so slightly, looking at him through the small opening in the door. Anna saw only those hungry eyes that she remembered so well.

"Anna." He stated in a low, husky voice, as his lips turned up into their own predatory smile.

"Ah'm no longer interested in what ya have ta say Scott…or offer for that mattah." He stepped in closer to the door, his foot refusing to budge.

"Yes you are." He told her in a very cocky manner. Anna could feel herself getting angrier by the passing moment.

"No Scott! I. Am. Not." In the corner of her eye she noticed something moving very quickly over to the house, in a stealthy manner. Anna could feel relief and dread well up within her at the same time.

"Da femme said she not interested in what you have to say, non." Scott straightened, but did not move. His gaze stayed glued to Anna's eyes.

"Remy be suggestin' dat you be gettin' off da property homme." He nearly growled out. Scott looked over what he could see of Anna's body, giving her a smile in the process.

"This isn't over. He doesn't deserve someone like you." Just as Scott pulled his foot out of the door, Anna slammed it shut. But as he began to turn around, his face came into contact with Remy's fist. Scott did not fall back from the hit, but straightened himself as he licked his lips, tasting a tinge of blood.

"Was that really necessary?" Remy shrugged as he replied with a, "Oui." Scott took a few steps away from the door, but turned slightly, just to ask Remy a question.

"Does she think of me, you know, when she's with you? Does she call out my name when you-" that was about all Scott could get out before Remy had tackled him to the ground and began to hit him over and over.

Anna had been watching, and came running outside. She had never actually seen anyone lose control, but Remy had done just that. He just snapped. She didn't know how much Scott could take. Yes, he deserved a good beating, but within an inch of his life? She desperately tried to pull Remy off of him, only to have him knock her backwards. Anna was in a state of complete shock.

But this had brought Remy back to Earth. He never meant to hurt her. He would never. Remy looked over at his new bride, and then down at Scott. He couldn't believe how bloody his fists were. He pulled away from Scott slowly. _'What have I done?'_


	5. Run

RUN

Remy knelled down before Anna as her glossy eyes stared at nothing. She did not move or speak until the sound of sirens nearby sent her into a frenzy. She looked up at Remy unsure of everything at this moment, but quickly stood up. She could barely hear his apologizes over her own thoughts. She quickly dragged him over to their car and handed them the keys.

"Ya got ta get out of here."

"Anna, I can't-"

"Ya have ta. Ya saw what ya did ta Scott, and if he wakes up, ya know what he'll do. It'll be his side 'gainst yours, and ya a thief Remy. Drive as fast as ya can out'ta town. Go ta one of them hide outs ya got."

"Not without you chere."

"Ya have ta Remy. Ah'll find ya. Just, please, go." she pleaded with him. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her before he opened the car door and hopped inside. His eyes hardly left hers as he pulled out of the drive way head down the street before the police showed up. As soon as Remy was out of sight, she went over to attend to Scott, who, through the bloody mess, seemed to have a slight smile on his face. She looked down at him, hardly menacing, but went and kicked him in the side anyhow. He merely groaned and rolled onto his side.

"This is all ya fault! Whay can't ya just leave meh alone!" Two police cars drove up quickly, but seeing Anna's actions one of them easily subdued her as the other called for a paramedic.

Anna had refused to give her name, which did nothing to help her cause once Scott had explained his side of the story, omitting Anna as anything other than a slight nuisance. She growled at the response and ran at him to show him what kind of nuisance she was, but she was quickly grabbed by a few of the local policeman once again. So, there she sat, in the police station, explaining what actually happened. But, just as she had explained to Remy, due to his past, they hardly believed her and took her words as nothing other than her attempting to relieve Remy of his guilt.

When they finally released her, finding no reason to hold her, she left. She knew that she would be watched closely, due to the fact that her husband was now a wanted man. So she wasn't careless, but had to know that he was alright and not about to do something incredibly stupid due to his fear for her. It's not like she was completely unable to take care of herself, but Remy felt that he should protect her.

So, she did the only thing she knew to do, she called her aunt, in hopes to get Remy some real help. Irene would know what to do, and she did. She was able to contact everyone. She was able to get Remy a lawyer, get Raven and Jean-Luc to find him a few good safe houses, and get some untraceable money down to him. But, against Anna's better judgment, she stayed home, not going out to find him. She had to lay low for a few days. Every time she went anywhere, including shopping, she could tell that she was being followed, if she stayed at home, she could peek out the window and see the obvious car. Didn't any of them know the meaning of stealth. Apparently, no one else appreciated stealth other than Remy.

Anna went upstairs to take a shower before bed, wishing she could just go and see him,but Irene had refused her the information until it was considered safe. After everything that had happened, she didn't want to be away from him anymore than he wanted to be away from her. After feeling the cool water rush against her, she couldn't help but shed a few tears, fearing the worst. She knew that all of this had to be planned, but did not understand why Scott would go to such lengths. Even this seemed past him.

After a while, she finally decided to go back to her cold bed alone, as she wrapped a towel around her and headed back into her bedroom. But, as she walked into her room, before she could even flip the switch, someone had grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth, and then pinned her against the wall. She struggled harshly, nearly losing her towel in the process, only to find herself squinting in the dark, looking into the eyes of her own husband. He smirked at her knowingly as he brought a finger to his lips. He slowly removed his hand, but kept her pinned against the wall.

"Remy?" she whispered, disbelieving her own eyes.

"Who else it gonna be? Da milk man?" he whispered back playfully.

"Ya not suppose ta beh here. It ain't safe." she struggled to whisper as she felt not only relief wash over her, but anger. She now knew that he was alright, but for how long, by being here. His eyes raked over her body as he gently pulled at the towel wishing to see more. But she refused him as she pulled it that much closer.

"Never knew dat you be dat shy chere."

"Ah'm serious Remy. Everybody's lookin' for ya. The only thin' worse would be if he were dead." Remy looked away from her, not wishing to relive the memory. Anna immediately wished she could have taken her words back.

"I was set up."

"Ah know." she laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"He knew just what ta do-"

"An' say." she finished for him. Anna nearly sighed.

"Ya still shouldn't be here."

"I couldn't stay away from you." he closed the space between them once again, and touched the bottom of her chin, raising her face towards his.

"Dere be nothin' dat could keep dis thief away."

"But what if-"

"What if you come wit me?"

"Remy, Ah will, but not yet. They would find ya faster."

"Non, Remy able to sneak in without a trace. Can sneak us both out just da same." Anna smiled.

"Ah'm sure ya could, but then they would be on our tail that much faster. This is mah home, and Ah plan on keepin' it." Remy mock pouted.

"Even if it means keepin' ya new husband?" she pulled him closer and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"No, Ah plan on havin' mah cake an' eatin' it too." she pulled away from him, and began to rifle through the drawers for some clothes for her to wear.

"We just need to find out whose behind it all." Suddenly she felt his hands pulling her close to him once again, as he laid his head in the crook of her neck.

"Do we have to?" he asked her as he began to leave a trail of kisses along her neck. Once again, he pulled at the towel, but she was a stubborn one.

"Do ya evah think 'bout anythin' besides sex? Are ya that big of a horn dog?" she asked him in a harsh whisper, but there was a twinkle amusement in her eyes.

"Oui, Remy think 'bout things other den sex. Right now, he's thinkin' how good you smell an' how sexy you look out of da shower."

"Kiss up."

"Oui chere. Remy will kiss any place you would like. Right now he's thinkin' about how he can get that towel off of you." her eyes turned to slits. He sighed as he passed a rough hand through his hair.

"My best bet would be dat Belladonna be part of dis. She just shows up and den Scott wants to get me to beat him up."

"But how do we handle this?"

"You called ya tante, non." Anna nodded.

"Well den, considerin' dat neither of us have any real enemies up here other den dem two, dat everybody's already all over it. We just have to wait it out." He walked over to her, and if reading her mind, pulled her into his embrace.

"Ya know ya should go." she mumbled into his shoulder. He rubbed her back, replying with a simple, "Oui."

"Ya think ya could stay until Ah fall asleep?" Remy kissed the top of her head.

"Anythin' for you, mon cherie."

So they both laid down in their bed, staring into the others eyes. Neither wanted time to pass, knowing that he would have to go, knowing that some type of plan would have to be set into action once again. They just wanted to live in peace. To be happy, yet fate seemed to have other plans at the moment.


End file.
